


If Hux Could Kill

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Film Noir, M/M, Smoking, burlesque dancer Kylo Ren, detective hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Canto Bight was a dirty city, though you wouldn’t know it to look at it. All the glitz and glam making it shine gold to any newcomer. Hux could see through that, but he wasn’t sure if could see through the pretty face that had just walked into his detective agency in tears.





	If Hux Could Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Domhnall Gleeson's prompt "Film noir, Hux is a moody but dashing PI on Canto Bight. the name will be ‘If Hux could Kill’"

It was another rainy day in Canto Bight, and for once the filthy city looked as dirty as it really was under all that glitz and glam. It had been a slow month, and Hux’d even stooped to taking a devoice case that week. It would pay the bills, and it only cost him his dignity and a few pictures of a cheating husband.

Now he was back in his office and soaked to the bone while he looked at his bills. There was the soft clip of heels coming up the stairs and he stashed the bills away.

Hux tried to look busy as he listened to the footsteps coming closer, and he waited until he could see the silhouette through his foggy glass window before he looked up. It was the kind of silhouette that could make a grown man cry. 

Hux had seen a hundred people walk through his doors, and most of them were disappointments. A pretty face and desperate for his help, but none were quiet like Kylo Ren.

He could already tell that he was going to be trouble, with his ruby red lips and legs so long that it took a minute just to give him the elevator eyes. All that dark hair was like a crown just to tell everyone else that they would never look that good.

Hux was torn between looking at his sinful lips and looking at the slit in the dress he was wearing, high enough that they showed his garters and a flash of silver. Maybe he wasn’t so helpless after all, if Hux had been thinking, that would have been something he lingered on. 

Instead Hux settled on his lips, trembling on the edge of tears as Kylo leaned over Hux’s desk holding out his cigarette to be lit. 

Hux may be soaking wet and in a foul mood, but he was still a gentleman. He pulled the lighter out of his suit pocket and flicked it until it sparked to life.

In the soft glow of Kylo’s inhale he could see his eyes were wet from tears, though they hadn’t spoiled his perfect makeup. 

Kylo shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of Hux’s desk, the dress pulling tight over his hips so that even more leg was showing. Even though Kylo seemed to be in a rush he was taking his time.

Kylo blew out the smoke and Hux could see the red lipstick left behind on the cigarette holder.

Canto Bight might have been known for its beauty, but Hux knew he was looking at the prettiest thing in the whole city.

“You have to help me Mr.Hux. My boss, see, he thinks I’ve been skimming from the casino, and he said that if I don’t marry him, he’ll make sure that I never do anything again.”

The plea was forced through those red lips, and the deep brown eyes blinked at him, waiting for him to respond. Blackmail and a death threat, this was more up his alley. 

“So, it’s blackmail then, why don’t you go to the police?”

Hux had never been one to fall for a pretty face and he’d be damned if he started now.

“He has some faked proof, and if I run I just know he’ll send some men after me. I have no choice, he’ll kill me if I don’t. You’ve got to help me. I’m just a dancer.”

Hux would never have described Kylo as ‘just’ anything.

It seemed reasonable enough, and if Hux was something, it was a reasonable man. Kylo took another drag and Hux was mesmerised as he blew it out. The story could all be lies, Hux would have to look deeper, but he already knew he was going to take the case.

“Well, what have you got for payment.”

Kylo leaned in further, setting his cigarette in the ashtray before opening his purse and pulling out a few bills.

“It’s not much, but you’re welcome to all I have and I’ll have a little more on payday.”

Hux counted it. Only twelve dollars, only a quarter his normal fee, but maybe he was going soft.

“I’ll prove that you weren’t the thief, but I’ll be expecting that little more.”

Kylo’s look of relief was all worth it.

“You’re a life saver Mr.Hux.”

Hell, maybe Kylo Ren was a liar, but Hux would be willing to listen to lies from those red lips for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> and you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://redcole.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
